Conventionally, glass has been used as substrates of solar cells or display members which constitutes various display devices such as displays or the like, substrates of optical members and material of the front plate of optical members. However, glass has drawbacks such as being fragile and heavy. Further, glass substrates or glass front plates have no satisfactory material properties responding to the recent trend to make a thinner, light-weight and flexible display. Accordingly, as materials or substrates for replacing glass, acrylic-based resins and laminates in which resins are provided with scratch resistance have been investigated. Composite materials of organic materials and inorganic materials, such as a hybrid film comprising polyimide and silica, have also been investigated (for example, refer to Patent Literature 1 and 2).